Vengeance A Renamon FanFic
by The Truth is a Furry
Summary: A Renamon fanfic. A fanfic about how a boy named Matt. He is plunged into the Digital World and has a few adventures too.
1. 1 Arrival

Vengeance

The tale begins with a boy named Matthew. Though he went by Matt, he was surfing the web. He was surfing the web for more composite pictures. They were for his CGI Renamon, he had built it from pictures and movies he was nearly complete. A He found a high resolution pic of Renamon's cloves close up. He then matched the color on his pallet and began shading the CGI cloves.

Matt: Man this will be awesome! After a month of work she's finally done! If only she was real.

Matt clicks the create button so he can start to work on animations. Yet when he does something strange happens. Three words flash across the screen! 'HELLO MY TAMER' As the words fade two miraculous things happen. The first thing is that his Ipod that is hocked up to his Mac starts to glow. It starts to morph and enlarge, until, the light fades. All that's left is an orange device that he identifies as a miracle number two starts. His computer screen shines like his Ipod and his CGI Renamon dissolves into zeros and ones. Which stream together and melt, this code starts to float towards the screen.

Matt: Crap! My Ipod! Wait a minute is that a d-ark?!? What the hell's going on!

Just then the the code hit the surface of the screen and the screen starts to bend. The screen bursts and glowing energy is coming out of the screen. The energy starts to shape a triangular head and then it reaches out . . . a paw? The energy then completely bursts out of the screen and it forms a figure about five and a half feet tall. The glow fades and there standing in front of Matt is a perfectly formed and proportioned Renamon. Matt shakes his head, rubs his eyes, and pinches himself.

Matt: Owww! I'm not dreaming? What is this!?!?

Renamon: Hello my tamer, my name is Renamon. What is your name?

Matt: Um, it's Matt?

Renamon: Well Matt. Our first tester, Agumon, has appeared.

Matt: WWHHAATT! AN AGUMON'S IN MY BACKYARD!

Renamon: Well he can wait. I guess I'll explain what I'm doing here. I am Renamon and, you, are my Tamer.

Matt: Me a tamer! Ha! that's impossible.

Renamon: Well this is no joke. You have been hand-picked to be my tamer. After the Tokyo incident three years ago we set up a system.

Matt: But why me?

Renamon: Well we selected you for a few reasons. One, you have an immense imagination that is rare these days. Also you are in the right age group. Other than that I had a feeling **shrug.**

It took a few minutes for all of this to sink into Matt's head. After considering for a while he decided there couldn't be any harm in going along with this.

Matt: So what now?

Renamon: Well we should fight Agumon now.

Matt agrees and they precede to go into Matt's back yard. There they found Agumon laying there watching the sky.

Agumon: Toke you guys long enough. sigh You ready kid?

Matt: As ready as I'll ever be.

Agumon: Alright then! PEPPER BREATH!

Agumon shots a ball of flame right towards Renamon. She jumps and curls into a ball.

Renamon: DIAMOND STORM!

She uncurls and forms a wall of diamond. She She punches the wall which shatters, the wall rains down onto Agumon.

Agumon: AAAWWW! That fuckin hurts! I mean come on! They hardly need a tamer to beat me.

Renamon: Oh ya! Matt here's your first card! Go get the d-ark!

Matt catches a small card with the words 'SUPER SONIC' written on it. He shouts "Got it!" Over his back as he runs inside. He grabs his d-ark and runs back outside. He scans the card.

Matt: 'SUPER SONIC EXECUTE'

Renamon: It's over! SONIC CLAW!

Her paw glows a bright orange and she rushes at Agumon. She accelerates past the perception of the naked eye and slashes Agumon. Then she materializes on the other side Agumon is covered in orange tracks.

Agumon: The first test is over! Here are the next five cards! The next tester is Stingmon, good luck!

He dissolved into data.


	2. 2 Learning

Vengeance

One month later . . .

?:Matt, Matt

Matt feels something poke him in the ribs.

Matt: Just a few more minutes:

He feels something poke him in the rubs harder this time. He bolts up.

Renamon: Finally up! Stingmon will be appearing in an hour!

Matt realizes what happened. Renamon had woken him up, again! Over the last month Matt had learned many things. One, while Renamon had the personality and physic of a teenage girl, she was a ruthless bitch in battle. Two, she was, oddly, both a night owl and an early riser. That was driving him insane. Three, the AFT. He had learned of the AFT on the third day. The Administration For Tamers, or AFT, was the group that lead the digimon. They had selected him and sent Renamon to him. They also organized the Tester battles and the daily battle sessions. A daily session was one digimon released to his backyard at 10 a.m. To help train them.

Matt: So today's the day of Stingmon.

Renamon: Yep!

Two hours later . . .

They were waiting in back and a green portal appeared. A large Stingmon steeped out of it.

Stingmon: Ready?

Renamon and Matt: Yep!

Stingmon: Alright then! GO! SPIKE STRIKE!

He's right spike lowed a deep purple and he shoot at Renamon. She jumped over him easily.

Matt: Let's get this over with. 'SUPER SONIC EXECUTE!'

Renamon shoot past Stingmon but to no avail.

Stingmon: That tickled!

Matt: Alright then! 'TRI-EXECUTE; ENERGIZE, EXPLODE, IMPACT'

Renamon hit Stingmon in the back but this time it did something. His back dented inward slightly.

Matt and Renamon: Yes!

Stingmon: Not so fast! SPIRAL SPIKE STRIKE!

Both of his spikes glowed purple and he started spinning. He launched himself at Renamon. She started to guard but he angled around at Mat. It caught him in the stomach . . .


	3. 3 Mission

Vengeance

Matt felt the sting of the spikes as it punctured his stomach. He looked down and . . . he bolted up right in his bed. He was breathing hard. He closed his and allowed his pulse to slow. He had been dreaming of their battle with Stingmon.

Matt: Holy crap I thought my stomach was getting ripped open . . . again!

Since that time almost two years had passed. He thought of his accomplishments. He had gotten through the five testers with only a few scars. He looked down and admired the tangle of scars that was his stomach.

Matt: Man. That was a lot of fun! Blood and guts all across the lawn!

He also remembered all the time he spent at the AFT Academy. Learning and training, he also remembered the troubles he had there. He also remembered how the times in the digital world. He was surprisingly good at it and he brought peace to the Digi-World. He was even affectionately named the Savior of the Digi-World.

Matt: Savior of the Digi-World! **HA**!

He rolled over and pulled Renamon closer. This was easily the weirdest part of what had happened to him. Strangely they had fallen for each other. Even stranger the AFT would marry a digimon and a Tamer. So basically he, a 16 year-old human, is marrying a 5 year-old data being. It made his mind turn inside out with it's insanity. Matt poke Renamon in the ribs.

Matt: _Revenge! _Renamon it's time to wake up!

Renamon: Just a few more minutes.

Matt: **Poke's harder. **Oh ya I couldn't sleep in two years ago, but now you can! **Punch!**

Renamon: Ok, ok I'm up!

Matt: Oh defiantly, "Matt, Matt, WAKE UP! No Matt let me sleep in!" You hypocrite.

Renamon: Fine, just get dressed!

They get up and get dressed. Matt puts on regular clothes but also an orange jacket with an AFT name tag. Renamon put on her purple cloves the only difference was they had AFT stamped on it. Matt pulled out his d-ark and clicked a button. An orange portal opened. They stepped through it. They appeared in what looked like a business office. Except it was filled with digimon.

Matt and Renamon: Hey Stingmon.

Stingmon: Hello! Good to see you two! Oh and I heard the news! Good job Matt! That ones a keeper! She fractured may have fractured her spine but she'll still make a good wife!

Renamon: **blush** Don't talk like that!

Matt: Um, thanks?

Stingmon walked off. Even though he had gored Matt he was a close friend. They didn't see him much though, he was always on missions. They walked to the main chamber saying hello to the usuals. They walked through the main doors and into a chamber.

?: Hello! It's good to see you Renamon, and you to Matt.

Matt: Good to see you too!

?: Anyway down to business. At the Guilmon Village when a warrior was evolving he showed his true colors turning into a Megidramon. Your job is to exterminate him.

Matt and Renamon: Yes sir!

They left the chamber and walked towards the main gate. On the right there was a gate with a human and a digimon crossing wands of some kind. With a plack saying "Only You Can Protect What Matters." While on the left their was the same statue but with swords.

Renamon: The twin gates.

Matt: The right as usual.

They stepped through the gate with the the wands looming over them.


	4. 4 Megidramon

Vengeance

Matt pulls out a blue card.

Matt: 'BLUE CARD EXECUTE!'

Matt and Renamon: BIOMERGE

Matt and Renamon turn into light and merge. The light dissolves and leaves a figure cloaked in purple. It appeared to be a male Sakuyamon. The difference being he wears no armor, except for his gold fox helm, and has completely purple cloth on. Also instead of a staff he's wearing a large golden bracelet on each wrist.

Matt and Renamon: Kyushamanmon! This ends now Megidramon!

Megidramon: Bring it then, you abomination!

Kyushamanmon: Earth and Metal! Crash!

He moved his right wrist up and his left right. A ball of metallic earth formed in the air and fired at Megidramon like a cannon ball. It smashed into a Megidramon right into his stomach.

Megidramon: Aaaaawwwwwwww!

Kyushamanmon: Now die!

Megidramon: Like I'd die that easily!

Kyushamanmon: Once over!

Kyushamanmon turns his left wrist in a circular motion. A ball of flame appeared, it was swirled into a vortex by wind, in the center a kernel of boiling water formed, lastly earth formed into hail-like debris inside this vortex. The vortex rushed at Megidramon.

Kyushamanmon: FULL ELEMENTEL CRUSH!

Megidramon: No.

Megidramon swished his tail and it hit the vortex. The vortex then diminished. Kyushamanmon's jaw dropped.

Kyushamanmon: How did you do that?!?

Megidramon: What? Dukemon didn't warn you?

Kyushamanmon: He said to watch your tail.

Megidramon: Right! I'm lucky you see my tail has always been a magic canceler. No one knows why but my tail absorbs magic and allows me to redirect it!

Kyushamanmon: NO!

Megidramon: FULL ELEMENTAL CRUSH REVERSAL!

He shot the vortex back at Kyushamanmon. Not able to react out of shock it caught him in the chest. His data cracking Kyushamanmon split. Matt and Renamon reappeared.

Matt: THAT IS FUCKING IT! 'ORANGE CARD EXECUTE!'

Matt shouted pulling the orange card he'd gotten early out of his pocket. He scanned it and it looked like they were biomerging again. When they merged and solidified into a solid shape again it looked quite different. Now they wore complete golden armor lighter than Sakuyamon's but covering them completely. The only part not clad in armor were their hands. They were bare except for eight purple rings on his eight fingers, not including his thumbs.

?: Now you die! Kyushamanmon X!

Megidramon:What? You evolved again!

Kyushamanmon X: Yes the pinnacle of biomerging! I have digivolved as Kyushamanmon. Now die.

He twitched his fingers. Fire, wind, water, earth, metal, darkness, ice, and light burst out of no where and started smacking Megidramon around. Kyushamanmon X clapped his hands and Megidramon burst outward. He fell to the ground blood oozing everywhere.

Megidramon: Not cough yet cough. MEGA FLAME!

It hit Kyushamanmon X in the shins and he fell. He was flexing his fingers this way and that. The fire was disappearing.

Megidramon: MEGA FLAME! MEGA FLAME! MEGA FLAME!

Three more bursts hit Kyushamanmon X in the back pushing him even further to the ground. The fire was pressing on him like lead.

Megidramon: RAZOR SLICE! Bye Bye! DE-DIGIVOLUTION!

He sliced Kyushamanmon X across the back, who cried out. Then he de-digivolved into a Gigimon and scampered off. Kyushamanmon X blacked out but not before one final scan.

Kyushamanmon X: 'teleport execute'

And all was dark.


	5. 5 To The Great Beyond

Vengeance

Renamon felt grass under her. Her eye's popped open and she bolts up right. Upon looking around she saw that they had been teleported into Matt's backyard. She looks to her left and sees that Matt was laying there to, he appeared to be sleeping. She starts shaking him.

Renamon: MATT! MATT! WHAT DID YOU DO I WASN'T EVEN HURT! YOU ARE SO STUP-

She then looks down and saw something horrible. Matt was laying in a pool of his own blood. Now panicking she starts crying.

Renamon: What **sob** did **sob** you **sob** do **sob**!

Matt: Stop . . . the . . . bleeding . . .

Renamon: Oh . . . yes!

She rips Matt's shirt off of him and tears into long strips. She then rolls him over and screams. His back had four one-inch deep slashes going from the middle of his shoulder-blades down. She presses four strips to each of the cuts and the rest across his back. Finished with the beginning of his wrapping she runs to get some gos. Upon returning and seeing the tears of cloth have already turned deep crimson. She vomits right onto the grass. Wiping her mouth she press an entire roll of gos onto his back.

Renamon: Matt? Are you awake?

Matt: Yes **cough.** Oh great, blood.

Renamon: What happened back there.

Matt tries to sit up but she holds him down, and with so little strength he just stays laying down.

Matt: Well it was the orange card.

Renamon: What do you mean?

Matt: The orange card algorithm, on which the orange card is based, is incredibly flawed. What it does is biomerge the user and then digivolve the resulting digimon. The problem is the human's body takes all the damage. We're not as tough as you digimon smile.

Renamon: YOU IDIOT! HOW COULD YOU sob DO sob THAT sob!

She was punching him with a mixture of anger and sadness. Then she stops seeing he's already bled through all of the gos.

Matt: I just thought **cough**.

Renamon: Great more blood.

Matt: My time is short, sorry, Renamon.

Renamon: WHAT! You can't be dieing!

Matt: sorry . . . make sure this gets to . . . omnimon . . . goodbye . . . my love.

He pulled out a letter. He couldn't even lift it. He smiled up at Renamon and he . . . died. Tears formed at Renamon's eye.

Renamon: NNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Her screams tore through the horrible silence like knives.


	6. The First Bridge

Vengeance

**Note to readers, this takes place in between arc 1, Matt's Time, and arc 2, The Emergence of Nathan. It is also a POV of Renamon, filled in from her diary. Enjoy.**

I was in a tree high above the humans. I squinted down at them. It was Matt's funeral.

Renamon: I wish I could be there. It's too bad I look like this.

She was there on the behalf of the AFT. She had, as Matt had instructed her to do, delivered the letter to Omnimon. He had read the letter and then told her three things.

1. She would be assigned a new tamer immediately.

2. Matt had left in his letter a successor.

3. She would deliver the items specified in the letter to the successor.

So she was at the funeral looking for HIM. She didn't know who he was and didn't care. The only think she cared about anymore was killing that, that BASTARD! That evil bastard who had taken her Matthew away from her. She would rip his heart out and feed it to him.

Renamon: Arrggh!

She punched the tree with all her might. She made a sizable dent in the tree but had ripped open her right paw. She didn't care, nothing mattered anymore. Angrily she looked back down. She knew this boy, his name was Nathan, was close to Matt. He was also the same age as Matt, but taller and stronger than him. So she was sure he'd be there, possibly carrying the coffin.

Renamon: Here they come.

Even though she wished she could have gone to the service she couldn't go. So she was happy to be able to catch this part of the funeral. She was scanning the crowd. She was surprised by the number of people. Having never seen more than en humans at once this was amazing.

Renamon: Where is he?

She just couldn't find a person who matched the description. Then she saw him. He was taller than most of the people there so he'd be easy to keep track of. So she relaxed. She heard the service start. The people below began to cry. Even this, Nathan boy was crying.

Renamon: We'll at least he cares **sob**. **sob** Maybe **sob** it **sob** be **sob** ok **sob**.

She couldn't hold it anymore; she jumped to the highest branches so no one would hear. Then she let herself go she cried and cried. Life was too unfair she thought. She cried for Matt, then for herself, and lastly for Nathan who would be forced into Matt's shoes. After a while she suppressed the sobs. Lucky the boy was still there. The service was ending. She stood up, ready to follow him.

Renamon: **sniffle** Alright let's get moving.

**Next chapter should be up quicker sorry about the wait. Next time we'll meet Nathan face-to-face. Also I think I'll announce my secret project which is part of why this was late. See ya!**


	7. 7 Meeting

Vengeance

**Ok Nathan's here! Also if you're wondering why I am updating so much? Well 18 hour round car trips are fun shall we say! Anyway read on.**

Renamon was following the car of Nathan. After a while the car stopped and they got out. Now Renamon had to wait. She would have to wait until Nathan came outside and or was alone. She found his room and waited for his family to fall asleep.

Renamon: According to my files he's a night owl, so it's just a matter of time.

She waited and hours past she was just sitting in her tree. He left people came in and things progressed. Eventually at about midnight Renamon was sure everyone but Nathan was asleep.

Renamon: Alright! That took forever!

She stood up and stretched, then she fazed into his room

"With Nathan"

He was playing a video game letting out his emotions.

Nathan: I can't believe Matt drowned.

He was commenting on his friend Matt's funeral. He had drowned out at his lake house. He was alone and had gone swimming. Then he got hit by boat. The boaters were unidentified but judging by the marks on his back the motor had ripped him up severely. So he couldn't move and drowned.

Nathan: FUCK!

He was so angry at these people. They had mowed down his best friend and then just, disappeared! He was so concentrated he didn't notice when they was a soft thump behind him. Renamon had phased into the room. She snuck right up behind Nathan and she clamped a paw right over his mouth.

Nathan: Vaumph zum vumpk! (What the fuck!)

Renamon: Ssssshhhhh!

Nathan was having a heart attack. What appeared to be a Renamon had a paw clamped firmly over his mouth.

Renamon: I'm a friend. I have a letter concerning how Matt really died. So when I remove my paw you won't scream. Okay?

Nathan: **nod** Yumph. (Yes.)

She removed her paw and let him go.

Nathan: **sputter** Who sputter are you?

Renamon: I am Renamon and here is your letter.

She dropped a letter to Nathan's feet. He picked it up wondering what this could all be about.

**Another chapter through another hour gone.**


	8. 8 Letter

Vengeance

He opened the letter and this is what it said:

Dear Nathan,

I bet this comes as a surprise ah? Let's get the big stuff out of the way first. One, I wasn't the boring kid you knew. I was a tamer, that's right a digimon tamer.

Remember that old digimon T.V. series we watched together? Well that was actually a video made by the AFT, but more on them later. The video was of a real incident were the first digimon tamer's were created. It was made to open the imaginations of potential tamers.

It turns out that I have an incredible imagination and that's why I was selected. If you are ever curios about why I was a tamer just ask Renamon.

So any way I became a tamer and joined the AFT. The AFT is the Administration For Tamers. They erased memories after the Tokyo Incident as it's known as. They also deal with human-digimon affairs. They are also the people who govern the Tamer's system.

So more about me. It turns out that I was an excellent tamer. Over the course of six short months I essentially fixed all the problems of the digital world. Now I did get cocky, I freely admit it. One day though a digimon caught me across the chest. I bleed so much they thought I would've died but I didn't.

That caused me to become immensely paranoid. So in the case of my death I wrote this letter. It explained all of that to you and a few other things to other people. One of those things was to make you my replacement. You'll get (see attachment one) my old d-ark. You partner will be mine, Renamon. Also I've left a journal (attachment two) for you to write in, it can be useful.

The last thing I have to tell you is of my death. This will be second of course filled in by Renamon. "He was killed by a Megidramon. We were fighting and he got cut across the back. He died in my arms."

The last thing I can tell you is my three rules.

1. Leave Renamon alone. In life she was my fiancée. So no funny business. I kid I'm dead now so I guess she could end up with you.

2. Don't tell anyone. I know you'll want to tell people but don't. Keeping this secret is important!

3. Don't let your rage get the best of you. I don't want you to be consumed by a need for vengeance.

Your friend,

Matthew.

More to come see ya!


	9. 9 Real?

Vengeance

**Another chapter set to go! Also at the end of the chapter I'll unveil my secret project. So get reading!**

Nathan: So . . . I'm supposed to believe that my best friend was a digimon tamer?

Renamon: That's the jest of it.

Nathan: Ok, where the fuck is the hidden camera! You can't expect me to believe that, can you?

Renamon: Well yes. Aren't I proof enough?

Nathan: Well you could be a person in a suit!

Renamon: I'll prove you wrong.

Renamon was prepared for this. She pulled out a leather pouch. She opened the clasp and dropped the contents onto the bed. It was a powerful magnetic. She reached towards it.

Renamon: Ouch!

Nathan: Holy shit!

When she tried to touch the magnet it deflected her. Her hand was distorted and warped now. Her fingers were bent backwards and twisted. It felt like her bones were being bent. She pulled her hand away and started rubbing it.

Renamon: Does that prove it?

Nathan: Ok I believe you! What do you want me to do?

Nathan was freaked out of his mind. Even though he now knew she was real that did nothing to make it less weird. It may have been awesome that he had met a digimon but it was still really strange.

Renamon: All you've got to do is meet me in front of your house at 9 a.m. tomorrow.

Nathan: Wha-wha-what are you going to do?

Renamon: That's unimportant, good bye.

Without another word she phased outside, leaving Nathan confused and worried.

Nathan and Renamon: This won't end well.

**So that's the end of that! Anyway on to the announcement! I'm working on a project for Vengeance codenamed: Voicing Vengeance. I call it VV try to figure out what it's about! See ya next time!**


	10. 10 Goodbye

**Well goodbye. Due to loss of interest in fanfiction I'll stop posting here. I just don't see the point, and I'm taking the series in a different direction. Anyway enjoy the "last chapter."**

Nathan sat up in his bed. His alarm was going off.

Nathan: 6 AM. Time to meet Renamon.

Over night he had come to terms with digimon existing. But he couldn't believe that one of those _things_ had killed his best friend. He steeped out his back door and found Renamon.

Renamon: Hello Nathan. Ready to enter my world?

Nathan: I guess. So where are we going?

Renamon: Well unlike Matt you live in a populated area. So we're going to an secluded spot to commence the training.

Nathan: What test? And why are you being so formal?

Renamon: **chuckle **Matt said the same thing!

Nathan: Again what's this test?

Renamon: It a battle to the death with a "tester." Today we'll fight an Agumon. Stay out of my way though! You humans are so weak!

Nathan: Well fuck you too!

Renamon: Nice mouth!

Nathan: Oh just shut up!

They stopped for a moment and glared at each other intensely. Eventually Nathan broke eye contact and continued walking.

Nathan: So what we kill this tester and I can kill that asshole who killed Matt?

Renamon: No he's the first of five testers.

Nathan: How long will all of this take!

Renamon: Well at the very least a five months for the testers and even longer for schooling. Matt was a genius thought. He finished in a year! Fastest time ever.

Nathan: A year!

Renamon: At least.

Nathan: DAMNIT! I wanted to kill that bastard tomorrow!

Renamon: There's something we can agree on! The faster we take care of this the faster we can kill Megidramon!

They both were getting worked up. Their collective anger boiling over. They were itching to fight! They arrived at some woods and they stopped.

Renamon: This is where we'll fight. Oh ya! One last thing.

She reached into her back pocket and pulled out a d-ark. She then tossed it to Nathan. It was an orange d-ark.

Renamon: There you go. That was Matt's old d-ark. His letter stated that it be given to you.

Nathan: Cool!

When he caught it a barrier popped up around it. The d-ark rippled and turned pure white. Then the d-ark itself turned midnight black. The buttons stayed white though. The barrier lifted and it dropped into his hands.

Renamon: The transfer is complete you are now my tamer. **Sneer**

Nathan: Alright! Let's do this!

Just then a portal popped up behind Nathan and an Agumon stepped out of it.

Agumon: Do what?

**Well that's my last chapter for fanfiction. If anyone cares, my new site is and my URL is .com/ . So bye I guess, thanks for the little support I got.**


End file.
